


hard to be a hawke when you hang with the turkeys

by roaminromans



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, really old drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaminromans/pseuds/roaminromans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>old drabbles i wrote like 80 years ago, three drabbles for your delectation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Thank you Serah Hawke!" A young elf woman smiled, her eyes grateful. Hawke smiles and nods "Anytime."

None of his companions had a clue about his side ventures. He’d buy up slaves and release them, after teaching them the ways of the world of course. He’d made some enemies, he didn’t care though.

He didn’t want anyone to suffer as Fenris did.


	2. Chapter 2

Hawke rubbed the bridge of his nose. He should have never taken Fenris on his Mage rescue quest, had he known that it was an old slaver cave Fenris would definitely stayed home.

He sighs weakly and looks at Merrill who throws him a sympathetic smile. If he heard one more thing about magisters, someone was gonna be in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hawke Estate. Looming, somber and of course beautiful.

The air of it has changed, a Fereldan warrior is slumped against a wall. His strong frame heaving with weak sobs. If only he would of acted faster.


End file.
